The invention relates generally to tip clearance control and in particular to active tip clearance control in turbines.
The ability to control blade tip clearances aids in maintaining turbine efficiency and specific fuel consumption, as well as improving blade life and increasing turbine time-in-service. While well suited for their intended purposes, the existing tip clearance control techniques may be enhanced to provide improved tip clearance control.